


Can You Give Me What I Need (I Know You Can)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, Strap-Ons, girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Waverly knows she’s a sap, that she’s hopelessly devoted, and she thinks it’s ridiculous, especially when she falls even more in love with Nicole by the mere sight of her alone. She does it everyday, it happens all the time, just as it does when Nicole almost strips over her own boots as she tries to kick them off while walking, and then flops, stomach down, onto their bed. She’s adorable, she’s hers, and Waverly doesn’t think she’ll ever really get used to how lucky she is.





	Can You Give Me What I Need (I Know You Can)

Waverly is ridiculously in love. She’s never really stopped falling, not since the day Nicole sauntered into Shorty’s —  _ “like a fairy tale porno,”  _ Jeremy had said, and maybe that’s not so far from the truth, because she’s never going to stop falling. She knows this just as much as she knows her own body, as much as she recognizes the way her heart beats harder when Nicole does as much as put a hand on the small of her back to pass her when they’re both standing in the cramped corner of the kitchen. 

Waverly knows she’s a sap, that she’s hopelessly devoted, and she thinks it’s ridiculous, especially when she falls even more in love with Nicole by the mere sight of her alone. She does it everyday, it happens all the time, just as it does when Nicole almost strips over her own boots as she tries to kick them off while walking, and then flops, stomach down, onto their bed. She’s adorable, she’s hers, and Waverly doesn’t think she’ll ever really get used to how lucky she is.

It’s a quarter after one and Nicole was supposed to be home at noon after working the graveyard shift, circling Purgatory’s few main roads and dealing with any suspicious activity, or revenants. She didn’t run into either, thank God, and every day she comes home unscatched into Waverly’s arms feels like a blessing. It shouldn’t be— they deserve more, they both know this— but the situation is what it is and there’s nothing they can do but watch and wait as Wynonna stumbles through the days, shooting down demon one by one until maybe, just maybe, this will be over eventually.

It’s hard to imagine a day where they don’t wake up with such a looming chore over their heads because it’s all Waverly and Wynonna have never known, and if she’s being honest, Nicole can’t deny she likes the spontaneity of their demon hunting. The near death experiences, not so much, but she can’t help but feel as though every encounter has given her some major brownie points when the time rolls around to becoming sheriff in a different town— not that she could talk about what she’s been through, or that she ever even wants to leave Purgatory.

    “I want to be in Hawaii,” is what she groans now, voice muffled by the pillow pressed against her cheek. Waverly chuckles before sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. She rubs her back gently, fingertips brushing against the fabric of her uniform, still warm from the heat of her coat now lying haphazardly in a pile near the door.

    “Me too,” Waverly replies. “That’d be so nice. Maybe we can save up?”

Nicole lets out a quiet noise, one of recognition but lacking answer. Waverly knows her own words hold no value; they can’t go to Hawaii, not now, not anytime soon. Still, it’s nice to imagine.

That’s what Waverly says as she rests her head on Nicole’s back, and she feels her love relax underneath her. Nicole reaches back for her hand to intertwine their fingers, and Waverly takes her hand and holds it for a few minutes until she decides the position is too uncomfortable and she moves to Nicole’s side instead.

Her arms loop around her middle, pulling her close, and Nicole twists her head to kiss her for the first time since midnight. Waverly relishes in it, bringing a hand up to her cheek to keep her close, and she feels the stress ease out of both their bodies, in tune, together. 

    “Long day?” she asks when they break apart, and Nicole sighs in response. 

    “Mr. Wheeler was drunk and taking his cow for a walk, which wasn’t even really a problem except his neighbor called us, afraid he’d lose it and it’d end up crossing the border.” Nicole smiles at this, then shakes her head at the memory. “Aside from that, all we had to deal with was some teenagers hitchhiking by the Purgatory sign and some noise complaints.”

    “Sounds like a normal day,” Waverly replies. 

Nicole shrugs. “Could have been worse. I’m just…” she pauses to yawn, and then lets out a sigh. “So tired.”

Waverly tucks in her bottom lip, frowning, and then repositions herself to comfortably reach Nicole’s shoulders. She lets out another little sound of relief when Waverly touches her, soft and gentle against her tight muscles, and she laughs, a sound that makes Waverly light up inside.

    “Relax,” she mumbles, leaning in to leave a feather light kiss behind her ear before redirecting towards her neck. She takes her time, well attuned to Nicole’s body, knowing just what she needs to unwind physically and mentally, and she gets so caught up in her motions, in the loosening of her muscles underneath her hands that she doesn’t even notice Nicole shimmying out of her pants.

    “They’re...so uncomfortable,” she mutters with annoyance once she’s kicked them off, and Waverly chuckles but can’t help her right hand from dipping down and smoothing along Nicole’s pale, bare leg. 

    “Nice underwear,” Waverly comments quietly, only half joking. She had bought it for her recently, a random gift that she wasn’t sure Nicole would like since she usually wore more simple styles. She moves with every intention and also none at all; her fingers slip underneath the white lace bundled at the side of Nicole’s thigh, just to touch her, just because. She’s nowhere near where Nicole wants it, but she shudders underneath Waverly’s fingertips and like a lightning strike or a change of the clock, the mood switches. 

    “Yeah, I have a really great personal stylist,” Nicole responds distractedly as she begins unbuttoning her shirt, and Waverly scoffs, nudging her shoulder playfully even as she moves to undo her own top.

    “You wish I could dress you,” Waverly mumbles as she struggles against the fabric caught against her necklace. She can’t fight the smile etched across her lips when she feels hands above her own, helping her out of the stuck shirt for what be the millionth time by now. Still, the butterflies never stop, especially as Waverly meets Nicole’s eyes and remembers the way they’d glinted just the same, bright and alive and  _ seeing _ her, at the beginning of it all. 

    “You can put me in whatever you want,” Nicole says as she urges Waverly closer until she’s in her lap, chest to chest. “But I’d rather you put me in nothing at all.”

Waverly groans. “I don’t know how you can be so cheesy but  _ so _ hot at the same time.”

Nicole tilts her head, expression well aware of her own cliche, and she waits for Waverly to kiss her— something she does earnestly, as always.

Waverly has a lot of feelings, good and bad and scary and hopeful, but none of them can compare to the intensity she feels when she kisses Nicole,  _ her  _ Nicole. Her blood rushes fast, almost dangerously so, especially when Nicole’s hands slip beneath her own waistband and reel her in, pulling her close until she gasps. 

She eases away though, just a little, and keeps her eyes on Nicole’s as she does so. She lets out a little noise of disapproval, and kisses Nicole quick before bringing herself to her knees.

    “Turn around, baby,” she says, voice quiet, and Nicole’s eyebrows raise in surprise but she eagerly does as Waverly asks, following her orders until she’s laying back on her stomach again, head in her palm as she turns around waits for whatever her girl is planning. 

Waverly teases her again, movements chaste against Nicole’s shoulders even as she urges a kiss to the back of her neck and feels her shiver beneath her.

    “Relax,” she says again, and she knows she’s playing, knows Nicole is anything but relaxed, especially as she swiftly unclips her bra and dips her hand to the swell of her breasts as soon as Nicole shimmies to pull it away from her body completely. She’s quick before before easing her back down against the sheets, and then she moves towards her lower back until her fingers brush over another knot. 

Nicole’s distracted by Waverly practically straddling her legs, and she knows she’s teasing intentionally, making her wait although she’s sure to give her what she wants, but she appreciates the efforts to make her feel better all the same. She’s needed a massage for awhile now, but hasn’t had the time or the money. Nicole’s about to say something cheesy about Waverly opening her own masseuse shop for extra change, but then Waverly shifts and moves a hand low under Nicole’s underwear, until her hand is brushing her butt. 

Waverly’s doing nothing but simply moving her hand around, barely applying any pressure, and Nicole shouldn’t be this desperate but she is, and Waverly knows because she shifts herself, urges Nicole’s right leg up to give her more access. Nicole moves fast and impatient, and she closes her eyes as soon as Waverly touches her.

She starts with one finger, then another, and she’s only circling her clit with enough motion to make Nicole imagine what even more pressure would feel like— and she knows, of course she knows; memories of a few days before come flooding back, and she gasps when Waverly recreates them, slick fingers wetted by her mouth coming into contact with the sensitivity of her core. 

Waverly’s mouth is next, unexpected and a little hasty, and Nicole moves her other leg as much as she can to give Waverly all of her. She sucks a kiss at her thigh before lapping a stripe up her folds through her underwear, and Nicole can tell it’s not nearly enough for either of them because Waverly groans quiet and suddenly the heat of her mouth on her core is gone, making her reciprocate the sound until she feels the lace being pulled from her wet skin and  _ okay, this is even better.  _

Nicole stays in her position, awake— because how could she not be when Waverly is making her ache and wait and need like this?— but still tired too, because work was  _ work  _ and she thought she’d never get to see her bed again, let alone earn the satisfaction of her love touching her like this so soon. 

Her body jolts as soon as she feels Waverly’s fingers trip along her butt again, and they both laugh at the same time. 

    “What do you want?” Waverly asks, and it’s supposed to be sexy, sure— and it  _ is—  _ but Waverly is always Waverly, always adorable and clumsy and sometimes unsure so Nicole can feel the weight behind her questions, even when it comes to lovemaking, because although she’s fucking fantastic at what she does, she’s lived a long life of fleeting happiness. They’ve talked about this, and Nicole is sure that she’s made it as clear as she possibly can that she loves Waverly, now and forever, and she isn’t going anywhere. She feels her hesitation, more often than she lets on, but she also knows that she brings at least some relief to Waverly’s life; she doesn’t want to believe she’s perfect because she’s far from that, but on days like this, Nicole has no doubt in her mind that Waverly loves her right back.

    “You,” Nicole responds, and before she can form a smarter response she feels a thickness between her thighs, undeniable and intense, close yet so far, and she turns her head fast to see.

    “Do you want this?” Waverly says, voice quieter this time, and Nicole realizes that she’d misread her girlfriend’s tone as she takes in the sight before her. 

Waverly’s eyes glint in the midday sun, unafraid although her cheeks are flushed, and Nicole looks away from her face only to gape at the sight of her own trusty worn harness in her hand, attached to one of her newest purchases that had taken up for too much of her most recent paycheck. Light blue and already lubed, although she’s sure she was wet enough already, Nicole wonders how she missed the all too familiar sounds of the lube bottle opening— they’d just ran out of one and Waverly has a tendency to struggle getting the plastic seal off. Something about the way Waverly twirls the length in her hands as she settles into the harness lets Nicole know she had likely been thinking about this far before the massage ever started.

    “Oh, Waves,” is all Nicole says, and Waverly smiles, proudly before dipping back between her thighs, hands hooked around her knees as she resumes her previous motions. Nicole moans, knowing it’ll only encourage Waverly even more, and she  _ needs  _ more from her, anyways. That’s exactly what she gets, especially when she reaches a hand back to intertwine her fingers with Waverly’s, to squeeze her hand especially tight when her tongue gets dangerously close to her entrance.

Waverly would be glad to take Nicole right here, right now, with her mouth alone and nothing else. Nicole knows this, and she’d be just as thrilled to let her do as she pleases until she’s a quivering, sopping mess— and that’s what she plans to be, anyways, and is sure she’ll become. Still, she remembers the harness, the jingle of metal and slick blue silicone that rests somewhere too far away from where it should be, and she urges Waverly to stick with her original plan. 

    “Wave, I need you,” she says, and in seconds Waverly is kissing her lips and then her cheek and then her forehead, chaste, before guiding Nicole onto her knees.

    “Do you want to do it like this, baby?” Waverly asks, voice low, almost hushed, and Nicole nods, needy. 

    “You sure?” she questions, even as Nicole can feel the bed shift beneath them both as Waverly moves, and it’s all Nicole can do to choke out a “yes, please.”

They’ve never done it like this, not with Nicole being the one on her knees and Waverly behind the toy. She’d been terrified of using the medium sized one at first, but she’d lavished Nicole’s ministrations of it on herself and wanted her to feel the same, and after the first few times of fumbling around with it and feeling like she looked too stupid with it on to ever be able to be intimate, she’d gotten the hang of it, quite literally. 

There’s a power behind it that she likes, and Nicole likes giving her that power, likes letting her touch her and kiss her and fuck her at her own time, as much as she wants, as much as she needs. Of course, she thrives off doing the same for her, and they trade off in this vicious kind of cycle, unable to stop once they’ve begun.

Waverly lets out an audible gasp the same time Nicole moans, and she watches with an unabashed smirk as the silicone slips deep into Nicole, filling her slow and heavy.

Nicole lets out a deep “Jesus,” and Waverly can’t help but let out a laugh— she’s gorgeous beyond words, taking her in and feeling it all, and the slight pressure of the harness against her own clit is more than enough given the sight before her. She thinks she could come from the view alone. 

    “You’re so wet,” Waverly murmurs, and she pushes in even deeper, until Nicole’s back arches and they both know they’re in for a hell of a ride.

Waverly goes slow, tentative and daring and making Nicole groan in anticipation, but she doesn’t want her to wait too much; she just wants her to feel good so she drags the tip out, traces the shaft against her clit once, twice, three times before bending down herself to kiss her folds, all lips and little tongue, and then she presses back in, fast and deep.

_ “Shit,” _ Nicole breathes, relief evident in her voice, and Waverly keeps her motions in tune with her breathing, watching the way her breasts sway against her amber hair as she moves from the impact of the tip. She bucks against it every now and then, impatient and desperate, but she lets Waverly do most of the work, slipping into her velvet soft and thick, and her ministrations push her further and further to the edge. 

Nicole whines something incoherent, pushes up onto her hands and brushes her hair behind her ear as much as she can with only one hand keeping her steady, and then Waverly thrusts a little deeper and she falls back to her elbows, hair forming a curtain around her face.

    “God, Waves, you’re so…” she starts, and Waverly sees her bite her lip, too caught up to finish.

    “So what?” Waverly asks, purposely when she reaches down to circle Nicole’s clit. She lets out another string of curse words, eloquent coming from her mouth even as her voice is strained, and Waverly touches her more, loves her deeper, fucks her harder. 

    “So good,” Nicole pants. “So good at this, so good to me.”

Waverly hums in recognition before sucking her fingers into her mouth, moaning as she tastes her love on her lips, and then she leans forward to get a better position on her clit, simultaneously changing the angle of her penetration and making Nicole recoil back, fighting to stay upright.

She’s panting and sweating and Waverly had intended to calm her with this, but she should have known better; a sex-dazed Haught is one of her favorites, by far, but she’s relentless, and Waverly’s core aches at the need for touch, at the knowledge of all that’s to come. 

    “You can lay down, baby, if you need to,” Waverly hums against her neck, kissing as much of her skin as she can that’s not covered by amber strands of her hair.

Nicole twists her head to reach her kiss. “You know what I need,” she gasps.

Waverly shrugs against another kiss. “I don’t know,” she comments flippantly. “Do I?” Her motions increase, faster and harder and then suddenly slower, until Nicole’s waiting for release, so close yet so far, and Waverly knows she’s the only one who can give it to her, the only one with the luxury of knowing exactly what she wants.

    “Yes,” Nicole stammers. “You know...so can you... _ God,  _ Waves-”

    “Hmm?”

    “Can you give me what I need? Please?” 

Waverly doesn’t need details. She likes to make Nicole beg and she likes to reciprocate it, especially when Nicole’s the one in charge of the bright blue shaft, but now, she knows what Nicole wants and she’s not in the mood for playing. She just wants to watch her fall apart.

And what a beautiful thing it is.

Her baby, gleaming with iridescent sweat in the haze of the afternoon clouds, is a sight to behold. She quakes and curses and comes with vocabulary that Waverly wants to tattoo on her body, and later, maybe she will, especially when Nicole is the one to kiss patterns on her skin and stretch her out, to make her fall apart and rise up together again, only her doing. She touches her with truth, with love and honesty and devotion Waverly feels burning on her skin even if it’s been days since they’ve fucked, and it shines just as bright a week later. Her Nicole, riding the wave for her, by her, is enough to make her come too.

Nicole’s climax is slow as much as it is sudden. Waverly takes her time easing her down, keeping the shaft exactly where it is until she feels Nicole steady, rest face down on the bed again, victorious.

She keeps a thumb on her clit, easing her down, and Nicole must appreciate the distraction because she barely whines when she pulls out, disappointed although it’s only round one. They can never really seem to stop.

Nicole rolls over right as Waverly takes the dildo into her mouth, licks it clean without breaking eye contact, and she watches mesmerized as she moves it swiftly from her lips to her own clit. 

    “Want to watch me until you’re ready to take over?” she asks, and her voice is far too innocent for a face like that, for a body like that, for a  _ woman  _ like that. 

Nicole slings an arm behind her head, exhaling a soft sigh. “I can work with that,” she says, “but I have to warn you, I recover quick.”

    “Oh, I know,” Waverly replies, dipping down to kiss her again, and she tries to stay in control, tries to keep her cool but she can’t, she gets too distracted in everything about Nicole. 

She can’t concentrate when she looks like that, when she feels like that, and she’s overcome with the need to feel her hot skin on as much of her body as she can reach, and even that’s not enough so she pushes forward until she’s half on top of her, half on her side, and she slings a leg across her middle to keep herself in place. She kisses her long and hard until she forgets she had a show to put on, and Nicole doesn’t ask her to go back to the forgotten dildo, laying wet between the sheets; she knows Waverly will hold up her end of the deal at some point, likely later tonight. Besides, her hand is already between her thighs, warm and insistent and purposeful, and Waverly twitches as she splays out before her, beautifully. She comes easily, Nicole’s lazy motions being more than enough for her as her index finger moves between her entrance and her clit, playing with her like an instrument she’s mastered, like one she’ll never forget how to play. 

Waverly nuzzles against copper hair once she’s satisfied, tired even as Nicole’s fingers still trip around the apex of her thighs, inattentive but still  _ there.  _ In any other circumstances she’d need more and be ready to take more, but she’s tired and she knows Nicole is too, even more so than she is. So she welcomes Nicole’s hand when it stills on her leg, keeping her close, and she tugs the nearest blanket until it covers them. Wynonna’s going to be home in a few hours, and she never knocks; they’ve found that out the hard way. 

Before she drifts off, Waverly reaches for Nicole’s hand, just as she feels a kiss being pressed to the top of her head. Though neither of them know, they both think it at the same time:  _ they’re ridiculously in love, endlessly so, and they’re so lucky.  _ Despite everything, they are, and they can sleep easy knowing that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @sweeterthankarma, where I'm always wishing and dreaming up stories for my favorite characters, especially when canon disappoints me.


End file.
